The present invention relates to travel accessories and, more particularly, to a portable foot rest that allows mass transit passengers to rest their feet on an adjustable step.
When traveling, especially in economy class, there is often little room to reposition one's feet. This can be especially true if, on an aircraft, there is a bag stored under the seat in front of the passenger.
Staying in one position for an extended period of time can become quite uncomfortable. While a passenger can shift in their seat or move their feet the few inches that are available, there are few options, short of standing up, to reposition oneself.
As can be seen, there is a need for a portable device that a user can bring with them to provide at least one additional position for a passenger to position themselves.